Taste the rainbow with Sanji
by Tastetherainbowwithsanji
Summary: Explore colors with Sanji and Zoro. There will be smut. And cross dressing. Lots of it.
1. Pink

**So I just wanted to take a sec to explain this one. This started as a prompt from Merry cause she was bored. So I answered her. The following occurred. ****_All the italic is written by myself, Keller Marie _****and the regular text is MerryAnchor.**

**Enjoy the smut that started this.**

* * *

**Sanji's Dress**

_Pink silk_

_(I'm home today) The day had gone like any other on the Sunny. Wake up. Breakfast. Train. Nap. Lunch. More training. Another nap, accompanied by Chopper this time. And oh yeah, Sake, courteously of one pissed off cook. Pushing open the galley door, Zoro stopped, blinking his one remaining eye several times. "Sanji, what the fuck are you doing you dumb ass cook?"_

He heard the cook curse briefly and turn around so his unclothed torso was facing the swordsman and a slim arm moved behind his back. Zoro swore he saw a flash of something colorful but the cook moved so fast he couldn't tell. The blond coughed deeply to clear his throat but kept his head down, staring at the floorboards and hidden behind his flop of a fringe. "What the hell do you want, moss head?!"

_Zoro eyed the cook cautiously, hand reaching for his sword hilts. Not that he was expecting Sanji to attack him, but something was off in the way he was acting. Sanji__never__ had his shirt off like that and he never acted so guilty looking._

_Normally he would return the hardened gaze without fail. The swordsman noticed the cook's tie was no where to be seen either as he raised an arched brow. "Booze," he said gruffly, ignoring the clicking tongue and rolling eyes._

Sanji scowled. "Get it yourself, you lazy piece of- Nononono WAIT!" The blond stepped in front of the other the second he realized Zoro was going to try to step around and behind him.

It was Zoro's turn to scowl. "What's got into you, shitty cook?" He growled.

Sanji shuffled awkwardly, adjusting the arm behind his back and, slowly, began to inch around the island in the kitchen and walked backwards towards the pantry. His eyes never left Zoro's. "Nothing, moss head. It's just… er, I moved the bottles the other day and you'd only get lost trying to find them."

Before Zoro even had a chance to retort to that insult, Sanji had slipped into the pantry and slammed the door shut with the sound of the key turning in its tumblers as the door locked tight.

_Okay, so now that the cook had peaked his curiosity, Zoro made the short distance to the door…and he didn't get lost either, like he would, stupid cook._

_Banging a fist on the door, the swordsman snarled. "Let me in there you curly bastard or I will cut my way in. And we both know what happened the last time that happened!"_

_There was a crash and some swearing, but the door remained locked. What in the world could that stupid idiot be up to in there? "You break those sake bottles and I will break your fucked up face!"_

"I… marimo, no! Damnit!" Sanji called from the other side of the door. "I wouldn't break the bottles, only your clumsy ass could do that!" There was another bang and a thud.

Zoro punched the door again, the wood rattling on its hinges. "Cook! Cook?! What's going in on in there? You have five seconds to open this door or I'll do it myself!"

"Zoro, no! Don't come in!"

Zoro paused. The cook only ever used his name if it was important. Sanji must be pretty desperate for him not to enter if he'd resorted to a first name basis…

_The swordsman dropped his forehead against the smooth Adam's wood. "Oi, what's going on? You aren't hurt are you?" His tone lost all his previous anger and was calm._

_There was a moment of silence before the cook sighed. "Don't go getting sentimental on me moss head. No, I'm not hurt. I just…just go away okay?"_

_Concerning moment passed, Zoro gripped the handle of the door, shaking it slightly. "I'm not leaving with out booze! If you aren't hurt then let me in! Or…" Zoro made sure to speak loudly. "I could just get into the fridge."_

Hell hath no fury like a Sanji scorned so, at the new threat of his dear fridge being touched by a disgusting marimo, the door flung open wide with the handle colliding heavily with the wall. "KEEP YOUR SHITTY MOSS HANDS OFF MY FRIDGE!" He screamed, but stopped short when he saw the swordsman staring intensely at his right hand.

Sanji looked down to see the thing he'd previously just tried so hard to keep a secret from Zoro. In his anger, he must have forgotten he was holding it…

Sanji swallowed, "I can… erm… explain?"

_Zoro's heavy foot steps didn't register till Sanji felt himself get pushed back into the pantry, the door closing with a soft click. The swordsman raised an eyebrow, grabbing at the cook's wrist before he could hide the material again. "Pink's just not your color cook."_

_Sanji choked on his own spit. "What?" He watched as Zoro's free hand lightly touched the bunched fabric in his own grip._

_Dropping the cook's hand, Zoro casually reached out for one of the bottles on the shelves, pulling the cork, taking a swig, then crossing his arms. "Well," he nodded towards the cook. "Continue. Don't let me stop you."_

Sanji made to raise his leg in a kick that would cave the Neanderthal's skull but Zoro anticipated the move and stepped too close, a tanned hand scooping around the blond's slender neck. "Oi, oi, cook… Come on, don't ruin the show…" He chuckled huskily and Sanji tensed as the warm, wet muscle of Zoro's tongue slid in little circles at just under his left ear.

He felt the corners of the swordsman's mouth curl up. "I'd like to see you in it…" Zoro's lips pressed softly into Sanji's neck and the cook's breath hitched ever so slightly. "I wonder what you look like in a dress… I bet it looks good on you…"

Sanji would deny it later, but a faint red was beginning to build across his cheeks and nose…

_Sanji let the material slip from his fingers till just the thin shoulder straps remained in his grasp. He heard Zoro set the bottle down on the shelf as the swordsman's now free hand slid down his arm to wrap his fingers around his own._

_"Come on Sanji…" Zoro breathed against the cook's ear, nuzzling into the blond hair. "Don't just stand there."_

_The cook let his eye slide closed. He couldn't believe he was even considering this, but Zoro wasn't laughing at him, if anything he was encouraging this._

_What the fuck was wrong both of them?_

Sanji held Zoro's gaze the whole time he striped and dressed, unable to tear his eyes away from the one dark one watching him intensely with a lust blown pupil. The blond hitched the dress up from around his waist and placed the straps over his shoulders. He smoothed out the creases in the silky pink fabric and looked up, suddenly feeling incredibly exposed and sought approval in Zoro's stare.

The swordsman grinned wickedly.

_The entire time the cook changed, all Zoro wanted to do was touch. Instead, to keep his hands busy, Zoro set his swords aside, removing his sash and haramaki as well. So as Sanji slowly lifted his gaze back to him from smoothing the fabric, Zoro closed the gap that had been made instantly._

_His hands slid over the cook's hips to the small of his back as he dropped his head onto the bare shoulder, groaning into the pale skin. The material felt slick under his fingers…the cook must have spent the extra for real silk._

_"Fuck cook…" he murmured, pulling the cook's hips forwards against his own with a low groan._

Sanji gasped at the sudden pressure to his groin. Zoro was warm and very very happy to see him. The swordsman moved in for a chaste kiss but Sanji pulled away. "You're not put off then… By this?"

The marimo stared at him blankly before rolling his eye and burying his nose into golden locks. Sanji waited for an answer but none came. Zoro instead moved his fingertips lightly over the silken garment and cupped Sanji's hips with his hands. Zoro's lips then moved against his skin. "If anything, I just want to know how long you've been buying these for… and why you've not shown me them yet…" He snickered.

_Something snapped in Sanji's mind. Zoro was…interested in how long he had been doing this?! Well, he most certainly felt interested. His mind went blank for a moment as a rough hand slid down from his hip to mid thigh where the fabric ended, the fingers dancing up under the silk easily._

_"I...well…with how you tease me about my two years in hell…" Somehow he got the words out, trying to fight against the flush that swept his body as the swordsman's mouth moved against his skin. He was failing at it miserably though, his body betraying him as his blood began to heat and flow south._

Zoro frowned. "Well I won't tease you about it again…" Then he smirked. "Not now that I know just how good you look like this…"

Sanji punched his arm playfully, feeling a lot more relaxed now that he was certain the marimo was completely calm with this. "Shaddup you stupid moss ball."

Suddenly his surroundings twisted and Sanji found himself being slammed into and pinned against one of the pantry walls with a grinning marimo looming into his personal space. "How about I make you shut up…"

_Sanji groaned, the slight pain shooting up his back doing nothing to calm the building lust from Zoro's voice. The swordsman nipped his way down the cook's neck and he tilted his head to allow more room for him._

_Zoro's tongue pressed against his collar bone before wrapping around the thin pink strip of silk. It soaked instantly and somehow he managed to keep it in his mouth as the swordsman kissed across his bare shoulder, only letting it go to fall down the cook's arm._

_"Zo…" Sanji was cut off as the other man's mouth crushed against his own, biting at his lip and gripping his hips tightly._

Zoro's lips were firm and relentless on his own. He muffled a moan and leaned into the touch desperately. All he could feel was Zoro. All he could see was Zoro. All he could smell, in a heady mixture of want and need, was Zoro. He parted his lips and the moss head took it as an invitation. They both slid their tongues along one another sucking, licking and rubbing over roofs of mouths.

Sanji bit and tugged lightly at the man's bottom lip. The fact he was wearing a dress no longer bothered him any more. His self-consciousness drowned under the desire to touch, to feel out every inch of the other man and remember it forever…

_His hands wandered, coming up to the open front of Zoro's jacket and Sanji slipped his hands under the thick heavy fabric to warm shoulders, pulling Zoro closer to him._

_Heat radiated off the moss head, as he pulled the jacket off his shoulders. No he wasn't whining as Zoro's hands left him to pull his arms from the sleeves. And he most certainly wasn't greedily taking in the marimo's chest as the muscles rippled under tanned skin._

_Biting at Zoro's lip just a bit more, Sanji reveled in the groan he was able to coax from him, but this wasn't enough anymore._

He broke away, lips parting from lips, to murmur: "Please…" And Zoro was more than happy to oblige. He hooked his fingers into the hem of the dress that now hung strapless on Sanji's chest and pulled down to reveal pale skin. It was a stark contrast to the swordsman's own tanned flesh. Sanji sighed gratefully but pressed himself further into Zoro with a coy smile. He wanted more. Needed more. "If I knew you liked dresses this much I'd have worn them more often…"

_Zoro groaned, flashes of Sanji cooking in the galley in nothing more that what he was wearing now flashing through his head. Maybe not in pink though; a pale blue would be that much hotter._

_One hand stopped the fabric at the cook's hip, bunching it over Zoro's hand as he dipped his head to press open mouthed kisses against pale flesh. The other hand ran up the cook's inner thigh, making the muscles jump at his touch, the back of his hand just barely brushing against the heat of the blond's groin._

The two were interrupted as a BANG resounded off the shut door to the pantry. Immediately, Zoro dropped Sanji and the cook all but gracefully dove for the door, blocking it from opening with his body as he quickly turned the lock with its key that still remained, thankfully, in the door.

"Sanji?" Luffy's voice cut through the door, "Saaaaaaanjiiiiiiiiiii~!"

The cook swallowed before calling. "What?"

"Sanji I'm HUNGRYYYY… Also, have you seen Zoro? I can't find him and I want him to play…"

"You'll wait until I've made dinner and..." Sanji looked at Zoro who raised an eyebrow. "And no… Why would I have seen the shitty moss ball?"

"Awww, but Sannnjiiii, I'm hungry NOW!"

"GET OUT LUFFY BEFORE I KICK YOUR RUBBER ASS OFF THE SHIP!"

There was a brief moment of silence before the two men heard sandals slapping against the floor as Luffy walked out, grumbling about how Sanji never made him food when he asked.

_With a sigh, Sanji let his head drop against the door. As soon as he did so though he was slammed harder against it, the entire thing rattling on its hinges. "Fucking Luffy," Zoro's voice growled near his ear, the swordsman's body pressing flush up against the cook's._

_The blond only had a second to think about this problematic position before the moss ball bit down on his shoulder, fingers finding their way forcibly into his mouth. _

Sanji blinked then, out of spite for being caught by surprise like that. He considered biting the marimo's trespassing fingers as punishment. However, when Zoro sucked at his shoulder, creating a pinching sensation as blood rose to form a rough hickey...Sanji caved in and slowly began to suck on the swordsman's fingers.

Zoro hummed appreciatively then pried himself away, fingers slipping out of Sanji's mouth as he looked around the pantry. Sanji caught his breath and asked. "What's wrong?"

"If we're gonna do this, cook, then we need something better than spit."

_A list of different oils ran through Sanji's head, finally landing on a very light and virgin olive oil that he had bought at the last island. There was something ironic about that, but he wasn't going to think about it._

_With regret at several things, Sanji turned around, pushing back against Zoro, leaning over to grab at the location of his poor cooking oils. They really should just break down and stash some lube in here._

_The groan and tightening hands on his hips made him roll his eyes as Sanji thwacked the bottle upside the marimo's head. "Here," he said, a tad flushed at his own actions. "Don't you fucking waste any either you shitty moss ball! It's expensive!" _

Zoro snatched the bottle away. "Okay…Jeez, don't get so upset about it. It's just some stupid—"

"You waste even a DROP and I will castrate you and make you eat your own balls for dinner tonight."

The glare Sanji gave him made Zoro reconsider the retort he would've given and just nodded simply. Sanji looked pissed and Zoro really did prefer his privates where they were. Unscrewing the cap slowly, Zoro looked back at the half fallen off dress Sanji was wearing. The silk fabric bunching and creasing shapelessly and adding to that ruffled up look the cook had going on. Zoro could barely suppress a groan and claimed Sanji's lips once more.

_His hands worked smoothly as Zoro managed to get some oil into the palm of one hand while managing to keep the cook occupied during the kiss._

_Pulling away, he took a good look at the cook. Pupils blown and lids lowered, Zoro was pretty sure kiss drunk was the best kind of drunk he liked seeing Sanji as. Not that alcohol drunk wasn't fun…_

_Anyways, biting at Sanji's lip and tilting his hand so the oil left his palm and rushed down his fingers, the swordsman rubbed them together before kneeing the blond's thighs apart and trailing slicked fingers to Sanji's entrance._

Sanji was panting, tensing up at the feeling of Zoro being so close to, well, there. He screwed his eyes shut, fighting the urge to push the fabric back down when Zoro lifted the skirt. The swordsman began rubbing lightly and the cook shuddered, trying to relax.

Sure he and Zoro had fooled around some in the past, both drunken and sober gropes, but neither had got this far with the other. Sanji winced. He wanted this but he didn't at the same time. He wanted Zoro to do this but… damnit… but what if it hurt? What if it really wasn't all that great? What if he performed bad and Zoro never wanted him ever again? Sanji swallowed dryly.

_"Relax, cook. Breathe." Again, Zoro seemed to read Sanji's mind and the blond gave a shaky nod, biting at his lip as one finger slipped in._

_Sanji blinked. Yeah, okay it was…awkward and what not, but he wasn't sure hurt was the right word. Zoro was kissing him again, rough chapped lips surprising soft as he kept murmuring for the cook to not be so tense._

_How in the hell did Zoro know what the fuck to do anyways?! Shitty moss ball… His breath hitched and Sanji bit down on Zoro's lip as he felt a second digit join the first. _

Sanji was very much aware of the heat building up in his face and his groin as Zoro set up a steady pace of moving his fingers in and out. He moaned, the noise slightly muffled against Zoro's shoulder as Zoro murmured things that he couldn't even process right now because all that mattered was the damn sensation that shouldn't have been good but it so so was. This really wasn't as bad as he'd previously thought…

But, as quickly as it had started, Zoro's fingers left their previous attentions.

_"Last chance to say no Sanji." Warm breath was in his ear, as Zoro's words sunk into his head. Back out…? No, he really didn't want that. He wanted this, so badly at this point it took him a moment to realize it was his hands undoing the swordsman's pants,hearing them hit the floor._

_Zoro simply gave a grunt as he reached for the oil again, sucking in a breath through clenched teeth as his length finally got some attention. It was now or never, Sanji decided._

_"Okay," he said to Zoro's shoulder. "Okay." _

Zoro didn't need telling again and hefted Sanji up so that his long legs wrapped around his hips and the skirt of the dress rode up. The blond looped his arms around Zoro's neck and cried out when the swordsman, without warning, pushed in.

Sanji whimpered, not entirely sure if this was good or not. It hurt a little and was extremely uncomfortable—he didn't know whether to pull away or push down. Zoro planted a kiss to the cook's throat. "Just try and relax… It'll get better then…" He strained. Sanji moaned and then Zoro looked up, deadly serious. "If you want me to stop, you tell me, okay? You tell me and I'll stop."

Sanji nodded weakly.

_Zoro shifted his hips back, pulling almost completely away from the shaky mess that was the cook before snapping forwards again. Sanji arched into him, the moan escaping the lithe man a mix of both pleasure and pain._

_He repeated the action a couple of times, pleased when the noises from the cook seemed to move farther from pain and more towards pleasure. The sound of his name made him pause though._

_Fingers worked into his hair as Sanji pulled on the short strands. Don't." He panted. "Don't…stop." _

Zoro paused and regarded the flustered man before him. Sanji was looking his direction but his gaze wasn't on Zoro; more like looking through him. His face and chest was red, the silk dress was creased and straining at the seams from where Zoro clutched onto it tightly, and the dexterous fingers in his cropped green hair held on ever tighter until it began to hurt. Sanji was murmuring cut off words, half sentences and barely stifled groans. Zoro could feel his arousal, hot underneath the folds of pink silk.

"Hnn… Zoro," Sanji whined and everything be damned if that wasn't the hottest sound Zoro had ever heard.

_The sound of his name, drenched in lust made Zoro's own arousal twitch from within the heat of the blond. Sanji must have felt it as he squirmed slightly, slowly moving his own hips since the swordsman seemed to still be frozen in place._

_Never had he thought that he would get Sanji to go this far. Yeah, he had thought about it a few times when they had stolen nights of make outs, hand jobs and recently blow jobs, but full blown sex and in a dress no less….yeah, Zoro didn't dare dream of this happening._

_He felt his body take over then, his own hips thrusting against the blond and he let out a groan as his forehead met a slick pale shoulder, fingers dragging across the silk as he reached for the neglected length of the cook._

Sanji groaned as Zoro's hand held his arousal in a tighter than perhaps necessary grip but he didn't care. All he knew was that it felt good. Zoro's fingers began to move up and down on his member and he pushed his face into the swordsman's shoulder, screwing his eyes shut tight and panting into the darkness. The dress was hot and constricting, the material damp with sweat and sticking to his skin, barely sliding up each time Zoro pushed back in, his free hand now working Sanji higher and higher to the limit and keeping him anchored against the pantry door.

_Seeing Sanji like this was breathtaking. Yeah, the cook got himself all riled up during all their encounters, but this…this was beyond what he had ever expected. His whole body shuddered with a want, a need, that Zoro was gladly willing to give him._

_The cook's length leaked under his fingers as his own hips jerked into the willing body wrapped around him. The blond's legs were so strong, Zoro knew that even like this, somewhere Sanji was holding back. The bastard could fucking break his spine if he wanted to._

_And right now, Zoro was pretty sure he would just let him. His own senses swam with want and lust, his free hand moving down to grasp hold of the flesh of the cook's ass._

Sanji moaned, he was so close to finally coming undone. His breath came in ragged pants and he was sweating all over. An array of needy noises threatened to spill out of him but he wouldn't give the moss ball the satisfaction of knowing just how good this felt. Instead he moved his arms from around Zoro's neck and tangled his fingers in green locks as he pulled the Marimo's face to him and kissed him deeply.

_Zoro groaned into the kiss, feeling the blond's body tightening around not only his length, but his waist, the muscles quivering with tension._

_The grip on Sanji's ass tightened as he quickened his pace on the cook's member. Sanji bit at his lip harshly at that, causing him to gasp and Zoro shifted his body, forcing Sanji even farther into the door if possible._

Sanji made yet another noise of appreciation, the movement changing the angle in a definitely pleasing way. Zoro's hand moved to a knuckle whitening grip on Sanji's now most certainly ruined dress as he pulled away and murmured sweet nothings into the cook's ear. Sanji could feel the all too familiar and unwanted feeling of tightening in the pit of his stomach and tried to force it down desperately but he was too close and too heightened to find the will to dampen the sensation down.

_It was too much._

_As the cook came undone, body arching away from the wall, chest pressed against the swordsman's and his name coming in a gasped moan, Zoro lost all remaining threads of focus._

_Sanji's peak crashed against his fingers, smeared across their chests and dampened the silken fabric, ruining it instantly. Zoro could have cared less though._

Picking up his own pace, it only took a few thrusts before Zoro came undone too, burying his face into the side of the cook's neck and moaning loudly as the world felt like it was tilting around him.

Slowly, he began to register the cook trembling slightly against him and moved to look up, watching with a curious frown when he realized that Sanji was laughing softly. Zoro scowled, rather insulted. "What're you laughing at?"

Sanji smiled, fringe in complete disarray and flopping over his eyes so the marimo could barely see them. The cook huffed out little chuckles. "I can't… believe we did that—"

Zoro grinned.

_Kore de owaridesu. This is the end._


	2. The Cook in the Red Dress

Hey hey again. Here's the newest addition and the latest colab done by us. Again, KellerMarie(MugiwaraMarimo) is in _italics_ where as MerryAnchor is not. Enjoy everyone. Heh.

* * *

**The cook in the Red Dress**

_Sanji would admit to himself a couple things. First off, the more and more he and that shitty swordsman did this, the better it seemed to get and the less concerned he became. Second, it was kinda hard to keep all his clothing hidden, not only from the ladies but the morons in the bunk room. And lastly, he didn't even look good in red; his skin being too pale for this particular shade, but Zoro had mentioned it and despite what he liked to have people believe, Sanji liked humoring the swordsman._

The dress was gorgeous, even on his manly physique. It hugged in all the right places, giving his minimal curves a bit more emphasis. He looked himself over in the mirror of the small bathroom on the Sunny and bit his lip. He hoped that the red wasn't tacky-he rather liked this colour, even if it didn't suit him as well as he'd have liked. He sighed and moved over, opening the door and peeking out into the hallway. Good. No one was around then. They must have all fallen asleep by now.

He stepped out into the hall and shut the door after him lightly. He hoped the marimo was waiting for him at the right place.

_It was a quiet walk as Sanji padded barefoot around the ship, the matching heels held loosely by the heel straps in one hand. If everyone was asleep, the last thing he wanted to do was wake them up!_

_And of course he knew the perverted moss would be waiting for him, despite the small drop in his stomach that there was a chance Zoro would get lost on his way. It wouldn't be the first time._

_The grass was cool on his feet as he craned his neck to look at all the fucking rigging he was going to have to climb to get to the crow's nest. On second though, moving their little…endeavors up there may not have been the best idea in the world, but it did make a good place to stash supplies though. And it kept the idiot out of his cooking oils._

Swiftly, he took the rough rope of the rigging into his free hand and pulled himself up onto the cross hatched network of ropes. He began to climb, a very awkward and difficult feat whilst in a dress but he pushed on regardless. He'd gone way past the days of questioning just why he dressed up once every week for the shitty swordsman. All he knew was that Zoro got off on it and he did too in some bizarre way. Back on Kambakka Kingdom, he would've refused straight down to wear a dress in front of all those okama. But in front of Zoro, well, that was very different for many reasons.

_The intense encounter of when Zoro caught him in the kitchen flooded his mind as he climbed higher. Why he had even thought to pull that shitty little pink slip out in the galley, Sanji couldn't say, but the look the marimo had given him still sent shivers down his spine._

_The swordsman was a fucking monster, everyone knew that. However, the lust that clouded over in that dark eye and the need Zoro seemed to show towards him..._

_Sanji was pretty sure that had a lot to do with it. Sanji, the Strawhat's simple cook, was able to take the demon known as Roronoa Zoro and bring him begging to his knees._

_And in fucking heels no less._

_The grin he was wearing faded as the cook realized he had reached the top of the rigging, staring blankly at the ladder that led up to the crow's nest._

So this was it. Here they go again. It wasn't that Sanji wasn't looking forward to this because, damn, he was. But every time they did this… did it actually mean something? Was it… was it love? Or lust? Sanji wasn't sure. He… he felt something when he was with Zoro. Something intimate and deep, but he wouldn't go so far as to say it was love. Maybe he could love Zoro in time… but it'd be difficult to leave his two beautiful swans, Nami and Robin, without his adoration… And what if Zoro didn't feel the same? What if this was just some quick fuck and a satisfied kink to the swordsman?

No. No, Zoro wouldn't do that. As much as the green haired bastard annoyed him, the marimo was his Nakama. And neither he nor Zoro would do anything to ruin that bond. So… what exactly was all this then?

Sanji sighed, tensing when Zoro's voice drifted from the crows nest. "Oi, cook, is that you?"

_He swallowed, before calling out: "Yeah, yeah; keep your pants on ya rogue marimo."_

_Looking up, Sanji wasn't surprised to see that the hatch at the top of the ladder was open. What did catch him off guard was the small flutter his heart gave when that annoying green head of hair appeared, Zoro grinning broadly at him._

_"Don't worry; I got my pants on cook." The swordsman gave a small chuckle, jerking his head in an upwards motion. "Well come on; or is that one too tight to climb up here?"_

_The blond felt his cheeks heat up at that comment. "Shut up!" He snapped, grabbing a hold of the ladder rungs with his free hand, shifting his weight and throwing the heels up ahead of him. Sanji smirked as he heard one of the wooden heels catch Zoro in the jaw, the man fumbling with the shoes as he disappeared from view._

Sanji climbed in through the hatch, wary not to catch the fabric in any way. He got to his feet and held out his hand to the marimo whom was still rubbing his jaw. "Oi, gimmie the shoes."

Zoro snatched them off the floor. "Okay, okay, stop being so prissy…" He held them out in front of him. "You sure you can even stand in these, cook?"

Sanji ripped them from the moss head's hands and scowled. "I assure you, I can do much more than just standing in them, shit head. Just you wait…"

Zoro smirked, "Oh, I'm waiting alright…"

"And get that grin off your face before I kick it off."

_The only way Sanji could describe Zoro's reaction was that he pulled a Luffy. Dropping into a cross-legged position on the floor, the marimo grabbed at his ankles and his smirk dropped, leaving his mouth in a small thin line._

_The cook clicked his tongue and rolled his eyes, easily slipping into the heels and standing back up, smoothing out the dress along his waist and hips. He could feel the swordsman gaze on him the entire time, eagerly taking in every action and move he made._

_The man gave a grunt, something Sanji's brain automatically translated to something along the lines of "Damn that's hot." The man's knees bounced off the floor as he waited for Sanji to give him the okay and it was so characteristically NOT Zoro that it was almost more comical for Sanji to tell him no._

_He thought about it, but Sanji had spent all that time getting into this damned dress, and it was one that Zoro had requested...he figured he could let the eagerness of the moss head's actions slide under his radar...this time._

"Well," Sanji said. "Is this the one you wanted?"

Zoro gave no reply.

"Oi, you shitty moss ball! I asked if this one was okay-" Sanji's voice trailed off as he caught Zoro's gaze. One eye suddenly wide with the pupil enlarged beyond normal. Lust made its presence known on the swordsman's face. The weight of the look was heavy and oppressive and Sanji suddenly felt small and very under dressed. The cook fiddled nervously with the fabric. "Oi oi, don't stare at me like that. Baka…"

_Zoro shook his head with a grin. "Sorry." Leaning back on his hands, the swordsman stretched his legs out, crossing his feet at the ankles, tilting his head slightly. "Ca mere cook."_

_Sanji sighed, resisting the urge to stomp his foot. Stupid jerk. He knew what Zoro was doing. Taking a step forwards, Sanji made sure to exaggerate the swing in his thin hips, noting how Zoro bit at his lip slightly._

_The sound of the heels hitting the floor was muffled by the mats, but it still sounded loud to him as he took the several steps, coming to stand feet shoulder length apart, the swordsman's feet in between his own. Hands going to his hips, Sanji raised an eyebrow at the swordsman. "Well answer me. Is this what you wanted you shitty marimo?" _

Zoro went to lean up, to grab the cook and pull him down to him when a sharp heel pressed itself delicately onto his chest, the sole cold against the bare flesh exposed between the folds of his coat. He halted, looking up to see one of the cook's long legs extended out, the rest of him balanced perfectly on the other precarious shoe. The blond hummed softly. "Is this what you wanted, marimo?"

Zoro swallowed dryly, blinking dumbly in response and unable to tear his gaze away from the hypnotizing and impossible length of the outstretched leg. It wasn't until he felt the heel begin to dig deeper that he thought to answer. "Yeah…"

Sanji hummed again and pressed the shoe against the swordsman's chest a little harder. He felt powerful with Zoro beneath him like this. He could do whatever he wanted- he was in control.

_Zoro's face contorted into one of slight pain, but he got the hint, leaning back as the shoe dug into his breast bone. Sanji's leg extended with the swordsman's movements, only moving slightly, easing off the bone, when the other man was laying on his back, greedily trying to get a glimpse up Sanji's dress. "You got anything on under there this time cook? You free balling it under that black dress was hot."_

_He gave a snicker that stopped, halting in his throat as Sanji slightly shifted his foot, heel threatening to puncture the damn marimo's chest as he ground his teeth in irritation._

"And you call me a pervert. Get your mind out of the gutter, moss head… I bought something matching this time…" Though his voice lowered on the last part, Zoro heard it and his face lit up in what must have been excitement. It made Sanji stall slightly, seeing that expression on the swordsman's face.

This was Zoro, the passive, sleepy and quick tempered ball of moss whom never really showed any true or exaggerated emotion. He was usually so contained and reserved, but now, to see him like this, lust blown eye with slightly reddened cheeks and tips of his ears… well, Sanji could scarcely believe it was all him and this dress that did it.

_Eyebrow arched, Sanji slowly removed his foot from Zoro's chest, watching with lowered lids as the swordsman followed the motion with his own eye, only flicking his attention up to meet Sanji's gaze when the heel was firmly planted on the mats below them both._

_"Don't tease me cook." The marimo's voice was deep, the husky baritone dripping with want and it sent a small shudder down the blond's spine. "Either you let me touch you or you get your fucking ass down here." He gave Sanji a cocky grin with a raise of his eyebrow. "Deal? Cause I'm pretty sure I could tackle you pretty easily in that dress, despite everything."_

Sanji suddenly glared. "You won't get to touch me unless I say so. I don't want your filthy marimo hands ruining this dress at all! Not at how much this one cost me."

"What's got you all wound up, you prissy cook?" Zoro frowned, pushing himself up onto his elbows to watch as Sanji painfully slowly knelt down with a leg either side of his hips. The blond placed one hand on the floor for support as he leaned forward, an almost sadistic smile on his face as he stopped just a breath short of his lips meeting Zoro's. He smirked.

"How about I make you feel good, marimo head?" He murmured, using his free hand to push Zoro's chin down when the green haired man attempted to kiss him. "Ah-ah… This is my show, ma-ri-mo…" He hummed.

_Zoro's gaze drifted down, trying to get a look at how the form fitting dress was riding up those powerful legs, wincing slightly as Sanji's grip on his cheek and chin tightened as the blond jerked his face back to look at him._

_"My. Show." Sanji spat the words out at him. "You are going to do exactly what I tell you, got it you mossy bastard? If I have to indulge in your fucked up kink, we are doing this my way."_

_Stupid shit eating grin and all, Zoro nodded in Sanji's grip. A pissed off blond was a very hot and tempting blond, with our without the dress._

With that, Sanji angled his head, angling Zoro too with the grip he had on his face, and dipped down to drag the marimo into the beginnings of a kiss. The swordsman immediately reciprocated and tried to dominate the action, only to stop when Sanji dug his blunt, but still painful, nails into the flesh of his cheek. Zoro swallowed dryly as he tried to think through his heightened senses and the warm mouth moving fluidly against his own- this was Sanji's show, not his. He was not in control here.

He groaned softly when the cook's teeth sunk into his lower lip and Sanji smiled at the vibrations that rumbled from the swordsman's throat. Maybe he wasn't in love with the marimo, but he could come to love him. Especially like this, with his own body so close to reach but Zoro not being able to touch it. He could sense the strain the moss head was under to refrain from touching, from running his hands up the blood red dress. Sanji smirked, his tongue darting out to lick at Zoro's bottom lip and coax his mouth open.

_His mind swam. He wanted to touch the fucking cook so bad, to grapple a hold of those thin hips and dig his fingers into the fabric of the dress. They hovered there, just above him, but not quite touching the other man._

_Sanji was dangerous like this. Zoro saw it rarely but when his cook got into this mind set, it was all or nothing. One wrong move could leave him in the height of excitement, panting as he watched the blond saunter away like nothing was amiss. Zoro didn't want to make that mistake again._

_When the cook's tongue met his lip, lapping at the spot he had previously bit, the swordsman opened his mouth, instinctively darting his tongue out to meet the other man, pausing only when Sanji growled into the kiss, warning him yet again to let the lithe man lead this if he wanted anything. And Zoro wanted everything!_

Sanji's tongue slid into his mouth, rubbing slowly around every inch in a thorough exploration. Zoro was breathing heavily, fisting his hands at his sides to stop himself from touching. He opened his one good eye slowly, gaze flitting over Sanji's features. The cook's eyes were closed firmly, his curly brows furrowed in concentration with a ghost of a blush dusting his cheeks and the bridge of his nose. His fringe was flopped out if its original shape and only served to make the blond look more disheveled and tantalizing.

The blond was right- seeing the other dressed up like this was most definitely a kink he hadn't known about until their first moment in the galley and the pantry but, honestly, Zoro liked the cook in anything; his suits, his apparently 'fashionable' outfits, and of course the dresses. Zoro liked the foul mouthed, long legged, blond shitty cook. He liked his temper and his attitude and he most definitely liked the cross dressing side and the sex that came with it. Perhaps Sanji felt the same way about Zoro, perhaps he didn't, but, right now, the cook was willing and Zoro was going to take all that was offered.

Suddenly Sanji's hand slipped from his chin and cheek and began tracing soft patterns with his finger tips over defined muscle in the gap that the marimo's green coat provided.

_Zoro groaned into the kiss, letting his eye close again, wanting nothing more than to pull the blond against him. He felt the smirk against his mouth as he was sure Sanji was enjoying torturing him immensely. Stupid cook. Leave it to Sanji to get off from the control. Eh, whatever, Zoro had his kinks, Sanji has his._

_Fingers danced over his flesh and with each touch, it was harder and harder for the swordsman to remain still. He pushed against the shit talking mouth, eager for even the most minute moment of control._

_And Sanji let him push, but not without retaliation. As Zoro was happily humming at his new found slight control, Sanji raked nails across his chest. The marimo cried out, breaking the kiss completely, glaring at the smug bastard over him. "You liked it." Sanji said huskily. "Besides, I told you this was my show, didn't I?"_

Zoro looked down at the four angry red lines, hot and ragged on his chest. They stung and Zoro bared his teeth in an animalistic manner, wary that speaking out could earn him further punishment or to be pushed away and left alone on the floor heavily aroused. Sanji snickered and dipped down, the dress crinkling either side at his hips. He sat himself fully on Zoro's stomach, agonizingly close to the swordsman's arousal, and brought up both hands, running his palms along tanned planes of muscle and pushing the marimo to lie flat on his back. Zoro complied as Sanji pushed the top half of the green coat further apart, exposing his chest with the scarlet scratch lines fully.

_"There; see now?" Sanji spoke against Zoro's skin as he kissed tenderly at the first of the scratch marks, the feeling of the hum of the swordsman's answer against his lips. He heard Zoro swallow, panting now as Sanji was sure the notion of just how close he was to the heat of Zoro's groin fully set in upon that mossy brain of his._

_"Be a cooperative little moss head and this will work out for both of us. Have I ever let you down before Zoro?"_

_Fuck you Sanji, was on the tip of his tongue; the swordsman even took the breath to spit the words at the man over him, but as the cook leaned back again, hands splayed across his pecs and eye brow raised, the swordsman thought better of it. Given the blond's mood, it was most likely better to lie back and bite his tongue._

Sanji smirked. "Good marimo…" He placed a finger tip to the slight ditch in the middle of Zoro's pectorals and dragged it languidly down, watching with a sense of delight as the swordsman hissed and turned his head slightly to the side at the light touch. The blond's finger rose and fell over the bumps of cut muscle that formed his abdominals, running briefly along the rigid scar that ran diagonally across his torso, noting how Zoro flinched slightly at what must have been irregularly healed nerve endings. He carried on down until his finger bumped and halted against the crimson sash and the emerald haramaki.

_It felt like his entire body thumped with his pulse as Zoro watched Sanji halt at his waist. The sash would come away easily and he was pretty sure the cook caught the delight in his eye as he watched long graceful fingers hook around the knot at his side._

_His beloved haramaki however would be more of a challenge. Not that it mattered this moment as the blond seemed to be enjoying taking his time with the fabric under his fingers, shifting his weight back just enough for his ass to rub perfectly against his confined erection._

_Zoro was pretty sure he was going to die before this night was over. Sanji was going to tease him to the point that his heart was going to just give up and stop. As it was, it was beating fast enough to rival a good fight. That thought crossed his mind, to just grapple a hold of the blond and take him..._

_Fingers paused, wrapped in red that was similar to the dress he wore. "I see that look on your face marimo. I would just stop while you are ahead."_

"But-" Zoro's voice almost escaped him as Sanji let the sash flop open and tugged one side, the swordsman feeling it slither free from under the slight curve of his spine until the blond had it all in his hands.

"Shhh, Marimo. Or do I need to use this..." He shook the sash lightly. "To make you behave?"

Zoro stared, his eye wide at just what it was that Sanji was suggesting. He swallowed dryly and the cook pouted a little. "I was hoping you'd say something, moss ball…" Suddenly he smirked. "Come on, say something… Give me a reason to use it…"

Zoro's heart jumped into an even more erratic pace but he said nothing, even swallowing his moan when Sanji ground into his groin. Sanji 'tsked' and set the sash aside. Zoro felt a little bad for not accepting the cook's offer, but he wanted to touch the blond so badly that if his hands were bound he thought he might explode.

Sanji leaned forward, the red dress rustling and pressed his lips into a kiss on the swordsman's breastbone before murmuring. "Remember: my show."

_"I...I got it." Zoro nodded, despite wanting to wrap his fingers in blond hair. This bastard's teasing was going beyond the norm and it was both mind shattering and painful. The moss head was pretty sure he hadn't been this hard in his life. All his blood was in his fucking groin and he was beginning to feel light headed._

_Fingers ran down his chest and slid over his sides, pushing the heavy fabric of his jacket off, exposing his entire chest to the chef. Smooth lips pressed against the scratches once more as the cook's hands slid to his shoulders. "Take this off. But!" Sanji sat up, raising a finger._

_"You do anything besides get rid of the jacket and lay back down and I will use that sash, whether you speak or not." Biting at his lip, Zoro tentatively sat up to pull his arms from his sleeves._

Sanji watched him with an intense stare as Zoro cast the jacket away then said: "Your haramaki too whilst your at it." The blond lifted off the swordsman's legs enough to let him drag the green fabric over, down and off. "Lie back down."

Zoro complied obediently, hissing when Sanji settled himself back onto his hips, creating a tempting piece of friction when the blond leaned forward to trail ghosts of kisses down the other's defined torso until he reached the dark hem of the swordsman's slacks.

_Sanji smirked against tanned skin at the groan that escaped the man under him. Zoro was trying so hard with this. It was painfully obvious as fingers drummed against the floor, wrists twitching occasionally as he stopped himself from reaching to touch the blond._

_The cook shifted on his knees slightly, his own length painfully confined under the smooth layers of tight fabric. It did though, give him some comfort to know that Zoro was in a similar state. He flicked his gaze up, taking in the dark eye that was watching him, chuckling to himself as it rolled back in the swordsman's skull and he dropped his head against the mats._

_Now to kick it up another notch. With a fleeting press of lips against the other man's naval, Sanji moved to bite down on the button of the pants, enjoying the uncontrolled jerk of hips under him._

Using his tongue, the cook slid the button free and he felt the swordsman flinch slightly at the sudden looseness of cloth around his waist. Sanji chuckled, grasping Zoro's thighs as he gripped the zipper with his teeth, slowly dragging it down and leaving the dark material of deep navy boxers on show.

Zoro made a noise in the back of his throat and Sanji watched as all the muscles in the swordsman's stomach jumped at once, the sight alone making the cook moan as another sudden throb somehow sent more blood gushing down into his painfully confined erection.

_"Where'd you stack it you shitty swordsman?"_

_"I-It?" Zoro panted, looking up to Sanji from his position so temptingly close to his groin._

_The blond rolled his eyes. "The lube i gave you the other day."_

_"Oh. It's in the storage under the seat with the rest of my stuff." Zoro went to move to get it, only stopping when Sanji's hand smacked against his stomach._

_"What did I tell you?" Raising an eyebrow, Sanji stood in one graceful movement, ignoring the moan it pulled from the moss head and stepped over him to retrieve the small bottle. He was impressed that the only thing Zoro did was tilt his head to follow the blond's movements, watching with a lust blown pupil until Sanji had settled himself at his previous position._

He brushed a hand through Zoro's hair with a light chuckle. "Good marimo, you're learning."

Zoro scowled deeply, but soon stopped when Sanji captured him in a brief kiss. When the cook pulled away, the swordsman looked at the bottle in his hand. "So, how're we doing this?" He blurted, not quick enough to catch himself though fortunately, for whatever reason, Sanji didn't call him out on it, nor did he pick up the sash he'd threatened to use. Instead the blond adjusted the skirt of the dress, letting it ride up on his legs to make more room. The cook ground down a little more than was necessary in his movements, enjoying the way the marimo moaned.

The cook smirked. "Wait and see."

_He tapped the cap of the bottle against the corner of his mouth in mock thought as he listened to the whine come from under him. "I think we should remove..." Sanji paused, raising an eyebrow as Zoro moved._

_The moss head sat up, hands just barely ghosting over his hips before he seemed to realize his mistake. Sanji turned his head to the side slightly as Zoro swallowed. The blond watched as Zoro's eye darted about his face, trying to gauge his reaction before Sanji threw him for an even bigger loop and leaned forwards into the swordsman's lap._

_He kissed at the corner of the marimo's mouth, the other man not sure whether he should move into it or not before Sanji trailed up to the earrings, nipping at the spots where they looped through the lobe. "...the rest of your clothes." He finished, fingers dipping under the waist band of the navy boxers._

Zoro cried out softly as Sanji's fingers dipped in and pressed against the sensitive flesh of his erection and the swordsman slammed his hands to the floor, digging his nails into the mats to give him some form of restraint. Sanji encircled it fully with his hand, stroking softly as he pressed his lips to Zoro's cheek, feeling the ridge of the scar that kept the eye permanently shut. The skin of the swordsman's face was at a feverish heat, the tanned skin darker there from the effort of Zoro's panting and gritting of his teeth.

Sanji moved close to the marimo's ear and murmured. "Take your clothes off and I'll let you take the dress off… But. You're only allowed to touch the dress. Nothing else."

Zoro whined.

_Sanji was so fucking unfair it was ridiculous! He dropped his head against the blond's collar bone, half expecting Sanji to smack him away, thankful that the other man let him have this. He needed to do something though, or Sanji was going to get him to cum just by moving in those slow smooth pulls of his hand._

_"You…" He started, then swallowed, panting against the fabric of the dress. "You need to let go cook."_

_"Do I?" The cook's voice rumbled tauntingly against Zoro's forehead, but the fingers let go, allowing Zoro to function a little more. Hooking his thumbs into his boxers, he grabbed for his pants and even with the shitty blond in his lap, the swordsman managed to get the clothing off, dropping them next to him with a smirk._

"Your turn, cook."

Sanji scooted forward in Zoro's lap, the swordsman groaning loudly at feeling of his now free erection pressing against the material of the dress. The blond looped his arms around the marimo's neck and leaned in close with a soft smirk. "Feel free."

_His hands settled on the blond's thin hips, feeling the smooth soft fabric bunched under his fingers. He had put up with all the blond's shit just for this. What the fuck was wrong with him?_

_Sliding his hands down to the end of the red dress, Zoro deftly slid his hands under, hooking his thumbs and sliding his hands back up, enjoying every curve and ridge he came across on the pale form._

_Sanji closed his eyes, letting his head drop back, arms still around the swordsman's neck, fingers playing in the short green hair. He noticed the bit lip as the cook tried keeping back whatever noises his hands were causing as they slid up the lithe body._

_He took his time, fingers sliding over each rib slowly, hands dipping in to brush over both nipples, gaining the sharp intake of breath he was looking for. Finally he got to the blond's shoulders, Sanji moving his arms to allow Zoro to fully remove the item and set it gently on the floor along with his own clothes._

Sanji grabbed Zoro's wrists and pushed them away. "Ah-ah, no more touching…" He then leaned over, scooping up the bottle that had been dropped at some point and Zoro moaned as the cook's lithe body stretched flexibly. The blond man was literally walking and breathing body porn. The marimo hummed.

"You better be keeping those heels on, cook… Oi, your underwear does match this time!" He grinned but was silenced when Sanji cut him off with a searing kiss.

"Shut your mouth you perverted moss ball."

_"Says the man talking through a kiss." Zoro chuckled at the glare he got, turning his attention back to the bottle in Sanji's hand. "But, if I'm not allowed to touch, cook, how..." Zoro stopped, his eye going wide as something slammed into him. "Are you...oh that's hot!"_

_"What? No!" Sanji cast his gaze aside for a second in thought. "Didn't think that far ahead; okay?"_

_The swordsman snickered. "So, revoke the no touching thing and I will take care of it." Despite the blond's dumb rule, Zoro leaned forwards, nuzzling into the pale neck. "I will make you feel good Sanji. Don't I always?"_

_Biting at his lip, Sanji nodded, noting how Zoro's hands instantly went to his hips and his underwear, hooking his rough fingers under the thin black lace easily._

He tugged down and Sanji hissed as the cooler surrounding air hit his heated flesh. Zoro smirked and placed kisses on the cook's collarbones, light and barely there, as he reached for the labeled bottle in the other man's hand.

Sanji was gripping at Zoro's shoulders, fingertips kneading into the muscles as he breathed heavier, almost panting in the tension at having to wait whilst the cap of the bottle cracked and Zoro slicked his fingers readily.

_The swordsman leaned forwards, shifting their position enough for him to tease the cook easily. Sanji ground down against him, moaning at the light touches; gasping and arcing back as the marimo plunged a finger into him._

_The blond's heat always took him by surprise and Zoro found himself groaning into the cook's collarbone knowing that this would lead to other parts of his body enveloped in the intense heat._

_The more ad more they did this, the more willing Sanji became and without hesitation, Zoro slipped a second finger in with the first._

The marimo went for more of a cursory prep than just pleasure, if he spent any more time teasing the blond he wouldn't last as long as he wanted to. When he'd retracted his fingers, and Sanji was a shaking, panting mess, Zoro took the cook by the hips but was stopped as two hands grabbed roughly at his wrists. Sanji hissed. "No, this is my show. You don't get to lead."

With that, the cook pushed the marimo down to lay on his back fully as Sanji positioned himself. Zoro swallowed tensely.

_His fingers still gripped at the bare hips, Sanji taking a deep breath as he rose up on his knees. "You wanna do it this way?" He raised an eyebrow at the panting blond._

_Sanji only nodded, reaching for the discarded lubricant and pooling a small amount in his palm. The swordsman groaned as the cook grabbed a hold of him, slicking his length eagerly. Still holding him, Sanji positioned Zoro's member at his entrance and settled down slowly._

_A moan escaped him, but Zoro didn't care as this was quickly becoming one of the sexiest things the cook had ever done. He lowered himself slowly, taking the swordsman in painfully slowly. He resisted the urge to thrust up into him, gripping hip bones tightly._

Completely settled, Sanji remained perfectly still as he tried to adjust. Zoro was digging painfully hard into his hips in an attempt not to move despite temptation.

Sanji was suddenly met with chapped lips as Zoro sat up slightly, using his hand to pull the cook down and kiss him deeply. Both men pulled away panting and Sanji felt it the right time to begin moving.

Lifting himself up, leg muscles straining, Sanji raised himself slowly before pushing firmly and quickly back down. Zoro cursed and grit his teeth as Sanji whined desperately.

_He hadn't meant to jerk his hips up, but the cook was making it impossible not too. Hands came to his chest as Sanji leaned forwards, shifting slightly as he rose slowly on his knees again._

_"...Sanji..." Zoro groaned out the name as he panted, head falling back against the mats of the crows nest. His grip slipped from the cook's hips to his thighs and the swordsman could feel the intensely strong muscles shake with the other man's slow movements._

_Sanji dropped quicker this time, gradually quickening the pace he was apparently setting for the two men._

Zoro watched through one lidded eye with a sense of awe. This was quite possibly the hottest thing he'd ever witnessed- seeing the cook move and groan and whine above him. The blond was biting at his lower lip, cheeks and forehead red and slightly damp with the exertion he was putting himself under. He was panting heavily, sometimes breaking off into deep and extended moans whenever he lowered himself a little too harshly onto Zoro. The swordsman's nails sunk into the skin of Sanji's thighs, high on pleasure and desperate to hang on and stamp down the tightening feeling in the pit of his stomach.

_The cook's breath hitched, mouth falling open and eyes widening, followed almost instantly by a low groan as he ground his hips forwards before moving to repeat the action._

_Zoro sucked in a breath, panting at the shift the blond brought forth above him. He knew that look though as Sanji must have hit the sensitive nerves deep inside him own body._

_He took his que as the cook came down onto him again, crying out in what must have been one of the more erotic noises he had ever made. It took effort, but the swordsman relaxed his grip on the strong thigh, moving up across sweat slicked skin towards throbbing and neglected flesh._

As Zoro's hand wrapped around him, Sanji hissed and stopped moving a moment to curl forward, his spine curving smoothly. "Fffuuuck…" He panted. "I… Fu-" His fingers, splayed out across the swordsman's pectorals, clenched and nails dragged through tanned skin.

Zoro cried out, almost breaking the rhythm he'd set in working the blond thoroughly. The blond gasped, panting rapidly before moving again to regain the pace and match it with the one Zoro was using on his throbbing erection.

_Calloused fingers moved in a surprisingly smooth rhythm, smearing beads of precum easily. Zoro could feel the cook's body tensing, no doubt the combined stimulus overloading his heightened senses, bringing the lithe man, and thus himself, closer to the inevitable end._

_He craved it, the feeling of euphoric bliss, but hated it all the same. Once he couldn't fight it any longer, once Zoro came undone, this would be over; just a memory and it was the last thing he wanted. The swordsman wanted to live in this moment for as long as he could. He wanted to watch Sanji, to take in every movement the other man made and never feel like it was going to end._

It seemed like it was all becoming too much for the cook to bear, the blond pushing down once more with a full-body tremble wracking through him as he cried out silently, no noise being able to escape. His eyes were clenched tightly shut and his hair was matted and damp in places with sweat as he let out a choked moan. "Z-oro…"

The tone of his name on the cook's lips forced him closer to the edge. This was another one of those rare occasions in which Sanji would actually say his name. It sounded so foreign coming from the blond after so long of being used to 'marimo' and various other insults and names. Sanji shuddered again. "Z…oro…"

_Panting breath hitched as long fingers gripped at Zoro's sides painfully tight and with one final grind of his hips, the cook lost it. His body curled forwards as muscles shook, clamping down on Zoro harshly. The cook's release splashed across his hand and chest, the mess pushed to the back of the moss head's mind as he rode out his organism right along with his cook._

_The swordsman arced his back, jerking his hips up and eyes screwing shut as he tipped over that sharp edge, a long low groan escaping him. This was a maddening bliss; the blond's name coming from his throat in a sharp cry._

_They both came down panting, Sanji's grip on his chest loosening as he smirked at him from under the mess of a fringe of wet hair. Swallowing, Zoro shook his head; he was still beyond words right now, despite the fact it looked like Sanji was going to speak._

"That good…huh- that…you screamed my name like that?" Sanji panted out between breaths. Zoro scowled.

"You were no better, shit cook. At least I didn't moan as much as you did."

Sanji wrinkled his nose. "Shut up."

Zoro moved slightly from in between the blond's legs. "You gonna get off? It's a little uncomfortable…"

"Gimme a second!" Sanji snapped, recoiling as he lifted himself up. "You're not the one who's gotta deal with your mess inside you."

"Yeah, 'cause you didn't make a mess at all…" Zoro said, pointing at his marked torso and Sanji grimaced.

"Don't you have anything to clean up with?"

Zoro wanted to sit up but his limbs felt heavy and odd. "There are some towels I use on the bench over there…" He vaguely waved his hand in the general direction.

_Sanji's body felt numb as he stood wobbly on the heels. His legs felt weak and he almost stumbled as he took the first step towards the direction the swordsman had flopped his arm._

_He paused along the way, going for the pack of cigarettes and matches resting on the window before bending to grab at the towels on the bench._

_They normal discomfort shot up his spine as he heard Zoro snicker behind him. "Still got them on huh?"_

_Grunting as he stood, Sanji lit his cigarette, throwing the items at the useless lump on the floor, pulling in the welcoming hit on nicotine. "Fuck off before I kick your face in with them, shitty asshole." Blowing smoke in Zoro's direction, he wasn't surprised when the only answer he got was a chuckle._


	3. Haramaki Green

You guys know the drill by now..._italics_ is Keller and regular font it Merry. Enjoy another color.

* * *

Zoro yawned, stretching his arms above his head and rocking on his feet on the wooden boards of the dock. It felt good to be on land again. No more rocking and swaying or looking out for Luffy falling over board every two seconds. He brought one hand to his side and tugged the red sash around his waist a little tighter, pulling the swords closer into his hip. Looking up, he smiled slightly as he caught the outline of the cook standing on the railing of the Sunny before he jumped down onto the dock.

_He heard him curse under his breath and even though he tried to ignore him, Zoro fell into step next to the blond as they made their way towards the small town. "Uh, no." Sanji jumped in front of Zoro, a thin hand to the chest. "Stay."_

_Zoro watched as Sanji took a couple steps backwards, giving him a quizzical look the entire time. He opened his mouth to speak, but the blond held up a hand, fingers spread and palm facing him. "No! Just…just stay!" Stopping the swordsman jerked his head back slightly as Sanji grinned. "Good marimo."_

_And he was off, running down the rest of the dock and disappearing before Zoro could stop him. Well shit; now what was he supposed to do?_

Zoro frowned. The cook had been really off lately. Ever since the erm… the last time they'd slept together he'd been strange. He'd zone out at times and Zoro was creeped out by the look Sanji usually gave him. It was almost a wistful look, like the cook was seeing something every time he looked at the swordsman. Zoro wondered what the look meant, it couldn't be anything good though; the blond hadn't initiated any physical activities between them for almost a week shrugged heavily and sighed, maybe this whole thing… whatever it was he had with Sanji, obviously wasn't meant to last now that the cook had lost interest.

_That wasn't at all what Zoro was after though. He didn't know exactly what it was he and Sanji had, but whatever it could be called, he wanted it. More and more with each passing day...the swordsman knew Sanji was what...no, who he wanted.__Fuck, was this one sided after all?_

_"Hey Zoro!" A hand clamped down on his shoulder and the moss head cursed himself for zoning out enough to not realize that Usopp and Chopper had approached him. "You okay? What happened to Sanji? Wanna come with us?"_

_"Yeah come with us Zoro!" Chopper jumped up and down at his feet, huge grin on his face. The swordsman nodded slightly. He could never seem to tell the little reindeer no._

"So I was thinking if you'd be interested, Zoro?" Chopper asked from his perch up on Usopp's shoulders.

Zoro blinked. "Wha-?"

"Pay attention, Zoro! I said I was making a new anti inflammatory and I want to test it out on you if that's alright?" The little reindeer squeaked.

Zoro nodded vaguely. "Yeah… Yeah, sure."

Chopper and Usopp both looked at each other before back to Zoro. "Uh, Zoro, are you okay?" The sharpshooter asked.

_Well fuck if this didn't raise some flags. How did he explain to these two he was worrying about Sanji without making it look like he was worrying about Sanji? Personally he could have given a shit if their nakama knew, but the cook…well…the cook was finicky._

_"Have you…" he started as the group wandered down a wide street. Zoro paused to rethink his words, but in doing so just ended up raising more curious looks from the others. "Has the ero-cook seemed off lately?"_

_"Is Sanji sick?!" Chopper yelled, wrapping his arms around Usopp's head tightly as he leaned over into Zoro's space as much as he could. "Zoro! Why didn't you tell me?!"_

_"He's not sick!" He snapped, immediately taking a deep breath at the shocked look of the reindeer and sighed. "Sorry. No, he just seems off to me. I didn't know if it was just me or what."_

Usopp leaned sideways, pulling a reluctant Chopper from out of Zoro's face. "Well it depends, he does seem a little distracted I guess, but I just assumed it was Nami and Robin." The sharpshooter said. "Was it you though? I mean, besides fighting with him, what have you done to him?"

Zoro swallowed tightly. Oh, he'd done a lot to the cook, the bruises on those pale hips and the hickeys on his chest proved that, but he couldn't tell them that. They couldn't know… The swordsman shrugged. "I dunno… I can't think of anything."

Chopper frowned, wrinkling his little blue nose as he hummed. "I should check up on him… He's hidden things before and he's overdue a physical." Chopper's eyes narrowed. "And you're overdue too Zoro, don't think you're going to get out of it."

Usopp looked panicked. "What if he's got some weird new disease?!"

Chopper screamed, eyes wide. "Disease?! Waaaah! Sanjiiiii! Someone get a doctor!" The little reindeer flailed his arms as he wailed.

"Oi, oi!" Zoro butted in. "You're the doctor! Besides… I don't think he's sick. He doesn't look it. He just seems… distracted."

"B-but I should check on him a-anyway! What if he does have a new disease?!"

Zoro sighed, it was useless when Chopper got wound up like that.

_"Just forget it. Whatever." Looking off to the side, the swordsman furrowed his brow. He should have known asking them would have been useless._

_"Oi, Zoro." Usopp said after a few minutes of walking in silence. "Not to make this anymore awkward but did you hear Nami give out the room assignments? She's got you and Sanji staying in the same room."_

_He paused at that and turned his head to gawk at the sharpshooter. He should have been jumping for joy, mentally fist pumping at the chance to sleep in a real bed with the cook, but given this last week...he could only think of one thing to say: "...Oh."_

_"This is good Zoro." Chopper was tapping his little hoof against his chin. "You can corner him tonight and find out what's wrong with him."_

_"Yeah..." Zoro actually could agree to that statement. He planned on finding out what in the hell Sanji's problem was. Whether it would end with them continuing this or him punching the bastard in the face though was still up in the air. He serenely hoped for the former, but with the way the cook had acted, even today, he was betting on the latter._

"When he tells you, you must tell me at once if he is sick, okay?" Chopper said. "I'm in the room on the floor below with Luffy, I forgot the number but I'll show you the room before we go to sleep."

Zoro nodded. "Sure thing."

"Hey, Chopper! Look! An apothecary!" Usopp said suddenly and the little reindeer's face immediately lit up.

"Come on, Usopp let's go! They might have some more herbs for me to experiment with!" He grinned. "Bye, Zoro!"

"See you later, Zoro," Usopp smiled as he carried Chopper over to the little building.

Zoro sighed. Now he had to find something else to do until he got to the hotel. It wasn't like he could annoy the cook, the blond had made it very clear that he wanted space.

_There was always a bar..._

_Naw, as much as he wanted to waste the rest of the day drinking, he wanted to have a clear mind for when he spoke to Sanji. Not that alcohol really affected him, but if he started now, even he would be slightly fuzzy by dinner._

_Yeah, food. He could go find something to eat. Wandering past the door that Usopp and Chopper had ducked into, Zoro made his way deeper into town. Things only moved on him twice, either that or they had a lot of herb shops here..._

_Fist gripping a little too tightly around Kitetsu's hilt out of annoyance, the swordsman finally found a place to grab some food and ended up settling down under a tree in the middle the small park in the center of town._

_The food was shit compared to that of the Strawhat's cook, but he ate it anyways before crossing his arms behind his head. Might as well people watch before a nap. Not like there was much else Zoro could do if he couldn't go find Sanji._

He had a dreamless sleep, but that wasn't unusual. He rarely dreamt unless it was during meditation. But what was unusual was that, when he opened his eyes, it was really dark.

When had it got so late? How long had he slept for? He sat up stiffly, shoulders cracking and yawned. Everyone else must have been at the hotel by now.

_Ugh, the hotel. Getting up, spine snapping as he stretched, Zoro made his way in the direction he thought was the hotel. Thankfully he ran into Robin, who with a giggle, looped an arm through his and they made their way there in no time._

_"Sanji got in a little while ago," The archeologist commented offhandedly. "He looked quite frazzled though." She stopped in front of a door in a long wide hall, gesturing as she spoke. "This is your room. Nami and I are around the corner. Good night Zoro."_

_"Yeah, night Robin." He listened to the footsteps as Robin left, swallowing with a sigh. The cook was in there already? And he looked upset? Fuck. Maybe this was going to end up turning out badly._

_For a second Zoro thought about going back to the park to sleep the night away, but he found himself reaching for the door handle instead. If noting else, he had told Chopper he would find out what was wrong with Sanji. And as much as he didn't like the idea, he did have a doctor to report back to tomorrow morning about the condition of one shitty blond cook._

Deciding to go to hell with it, Zoro turned the handle and pushed open the door, stepping inside the room to find it completely empty. Sanji was nowhere to be seen, the only trace of him being the shoes at the foot of one of the single beds.

Shutting the door after him, Zoro moved to the only other free bed and took of his swords and sash, leaning the sheathed blades against the bed stand and tossing the sash, quickly followed by his coat and haramaki onto the foot of the bed carelessly. He toed off his long boots, leaving them wherever they fell and sunk his toes into the plush carpet which was a welcome change to the hard wooden boards on the Sunny. He sighed and flopped ungracefully on top of the covers, staring at the ceiling. He wondered where the cook had gotten to... he couldn't have gone far without his shoes after all.

_Settling into the soft blanket of the bed, the swordsman crossed his arms behind his head and closed his eyes attempting to sense out where everyone was. He could tell that Nami and Robin were indeed down the hall, Chopper, Luffy and Usopp on the floor below. Somewhere he could feel that Franky and Brook were around, but where exactly in the hotel, he wasn't sure._

_Sanji was close though and as the stillness of the room grew, so did Zoro's hearing as he picked up the telltale sound of water in the bathroom._

_That figured. Sanji would be showering after a day out. He frowned at that. Zoro would really have liked to be in there with him...not laying on the bed thinking about it._

But he knew he would've had his ass handed to him if he'd tried to considering the cook's sudden mood change and the sudden hiatus on the sex between them. So he simply remained still, not really focusing on the ceiling as he listened to the rhythmic patter of the shower, broken by a small noise of movement or a soft cough from the cook inside. He'd began to doze off when the door to the bathroom swung open and he turned his head to look at the cook, damp with water and roughly towel dried hair, a towel clutched at his waist that ended above his knees. His fringe was drawn back off his face, showing his curly eyebrows and a look of surprise graced his features. "What're you doing in here, marimo?"

_Turning his head back, Zoro decided it better to glare are the ceiling and not the cook. The ceiling at least wouldn't retaliate with a heel to the jaw. He heard something that sounded like paper crumple as the cook clicked his tongue. "Well whatever you brute." And the bathroom door closed again._

_Probably for the better anyways. Getting up, Zoro sighed through his nose and walked over to the door opposite the bathroom, making his way onto the small balcony they had. If Sanji was gonna be like this, then he would just sleep out here. Give the cook his obviously wanted space and be done with it. There was no need to dwell when the cook was giving the swordsman his answer._

_Swallowing down the bite of hurt he felt, Zoro dropped onto one of the cushioned lounge chairs and brooded as he watched the clear night sky._

Sanji let out a deep and steady breath as he clutched the paper bag in his hands. A nervous excitement wormed its way into every part of his body, sending rippling shivers down his back. He bit his lip. He knew his behavior had been off and maybe he had deserved the cold shoulder he'd received from the marimo, but he was hoping that this would make up for it. He really hoped it would.

_Finding Zoro on the dock that morning had put a damper on his plans, but was thankful the moss head hadn't followed him. It had taken him most of the day to find this in the right colors, grumbling from store to store as he did so._

_He was going to use tonight to hopefully show that moronic neanderthal that he wanted more than just fucked up kink sex. He wanted to show Zoro that he...he had started to develop some sort of shitty feelings that went beyond their nakamaship for him, even if he didn't fully know what they were himself._

_Dropping the towel to the floor, Sanji took a deep breath and opened the bag._

The fabric was soft in his hands, the material a rich, deep, emerald green pooled out onto his palms. It wasn't as nice as the silk had been but it was still incredibly soft despite that. Sanji bit his lip as he held it out before him, sizing it up. He grabbed a pair of boxers from the side, divested himself of his towel and slipped them on before pulling the item of clothing on, wrinkling his nose lightly at the sensation of it clutching at his chest. He wasn't sure whether strapless was really all that comfortable after all.

_Adjusting the hem, pulling it down to almost his knees where it was supposed to go and smoothing out the bunches along his sides and hips, Sanji took one last deep breath and opened the door._

_Zoro was gone. A frown instantly crossed the cook's face. He had worked all day to get this shit right and now the fucker was missing. Figured. He was just about to slam the bathroom door shut when he noticed the balcony door cracked._

_Oh, so that's where the moss had migrated to. Quietly padding across the carpet, Sanji grabbed the edge of the door, pulling it open slightly and peeking his head out._

_Zoro was sprawled across the lounge chair, one leg of the wood of the deck, arms crossed behind his head with his eyes closed._

"Marimo…" Sanji said, watching the man's chest rise and fall in a steady pace. The moss head might be asleep but he wasn't too sure. He leaned a little further around the door. "Marrri-mo."

Zoro grumbled something softly in response and Sanji suddenly shouted. "Oi, shit head!"

Zoro's eye snapped open and when he spoke it was flat. "Cook… What do you want?"

_Sanji was leaning out of the door like he was trying to hide something, which just further annoyed him cause he had also just been rudely awakened. The blond was frowning at him, clearly annoyed with the words he had just spoken._

_He seemed like he was trying to decide if he should speak or not and Zoro sighed, turning to place both feet on the wood floor, dropping his arms onto his knees. "Spit it out cook."_

_He saw the hesitation in the blond's look before he gave a heavy sigh and moved from behind the door. Zoro knew his jaw dropped open and quickly closed it with a snap as he stared at Sanji, his eye wide in shock._

_Sanji was wearing a dress. And not just any dress...the strapless form fitting material was oddly familiar, greatly reminding the swordsman of something else... "Say something you shitty bastard..." The voice came out quietly from across the small deck._

"I…" Zoro trailed off. "Cook… Cook what're you doing?"

The swordsman watched as Sanji simply stood there, fidgeting slightly and trying not to keep eye contact.

"I just thought, because… I," he sighed. "We need to talk, marimo."

Zoro nodded dumbly, eye focused on the dress and nothing much more. He couldn't believe the stupid cook had actually gone and found one so similar. It was like looking at his haramaki, elongated and tight against the cook's body and it made him want to…

The swordsman blinked then frowned, remembering Chopper's orders. "Yeah, we need a talk, cook."

_"Can I sit at least?" Zoro nodded and watched with an eyebrow raised as Sanji crossed the small space to lightly sit next to him. The fact that the cook even asked to do so and just didn't do it had the hair on the back of his neck rising._

_What the hell is your fucking problem was right on the tip of his tongue, but the swordsman bit the words back as the cook folded his hands in his lap, crossing his legs at his heel. "Zoro..." Sanji started._

_This had him sitting up straight and actually paying attention. If the blond was using his real name it was serious. He couldn't help but get pissed off though, wondering if all this was just a wild way to let him down. To tell him this was over. Closing his hands into fists in his lap, Zoro waited for Sanji to continue to speak._

"This, whatever this has been, was fun, Zoro, but-"Zoro flinched internally on the word 'but'. Of course there was a downside to this, there always would be. Sanji wasn't interested anymore, all this had just been a few quick fucks to satisfy a kink the both of them actually shared. It was never supposed to be anything more and he was an idiot for assuming Sanji would see this the way he saw this too."I want to… make it more of a thing? You know, with strings attached this time? Heh…" The blond chuckled lightly. "I don't know, how do you tell someone that you'd like to be more?"

_"Ya know what...fuck you Sanji!" Zoro jumped up and turned to face the other man before the words sank in to his skull. He saw the visible flinch the cook gave and the rest of his rant flew from his head. "Wait...what? What did you say?"_

_"I want this to be more concrete Zoro." Sanji said again, voice still quiet and so unlike himself. "I don't want to just be some fuck for you..."__The anger left him and the swordsman found himself dropping to his knees in front of the blond with a huge grin on his face."Say it again cook!"_

Sanji snorted and lightly kicked the marimo's shoulder with his bare foot. "Get your ass up, I'm not gonna repeat it twice, bastard!" Then his smile turned coy. "I mean, you're only wasting time that could be spent doing something a little more… productive…"

_"Productive?" Zoro shifted his shoulder, letting the blond's foot fall off it as he sat back on his heels. "Oh! Heh, shitty cook." Standing, Zoro moved to sit back on the lounge chair, straddling it as he pulled Sanji back against him, dropping his head onto the bare shoulder. "If you wanted more Sanji, why didn't you tell me? Why have you been avoiding me?"_

The cook shifted his head slightly to keep the weight on his shoulder comfortable and to give the swordsman more room. He frowned. "It wasn't like I didn't have a good enough reason. I wanted to tell you, but I didn't know you felt the same way." He turned to look at the moss head leaning on him. "You're a hard bastard to read, you know."

Zoro shrugged nonchalantly, winding his arms a little tighter around the blond's waist. "Just because I choose not to show things doesn't mean I don't feel stuff, shitty cook. If you'd have asked then all that stupid keeping away from me shit wouldn't have happened."

"Ugh," Sanji grunted. "It wasn't that simple!"

"Sure it is. All you had to say was 'Hey shitty marimo, do you wanna just have sex with me? Because I wanna be your boyfriend and hold your hand and make out!'" Zoro said, moving up to a forced high pitch when he mimicked Sanji's voice. The cook elbowed him painfully hard.

"I don't fucking sound like that shit head and I certainly do NOT want to hold your hand. I don't know where a wandering directionless moss ball like you has been anyway!" The blond snapped, huffing.

_Zoro was unimpressed. "So you won't hold hands but you want to have sex? And you say I'm the hard one to read cook."_

_The two fell silent, Sanji taking the time to glare at the mass of messy green hair on his shoulder. Zoro closed his eye, letting the realization of this sink in on him. It wasn't one sided, Sanji wanted this as much as he did. A real relationship. This would mean they would have to tell Luffy and the others, but that could wait. Right now, he had an aggravated blond to take care of._

_"Oi, Sanji,"_

_"What Zoro?" The cook's tone was slightly annoyed as he gave a heavy sigh._

_"Let's take this back in the hotel room." He spoke lowly into the cook's ear, delighting at the small shiver that ran through the lithe body. "Might as well take advantage of the beds while we got them, right?"_

Sanji hummed softly in response and the swordsman loosened his hold to let the blond get up and followed shortly after. The cook made his way back indoors and Zoro paused a moment outside, briefly thinking to their conversation and smirking slightly before pushing the door open a little more and slipping inside the shared bedroom.

_He walked right past Sanji, ignoring the small whine as he leaned down, bracing his feet against the floor and pushing the two beds together easily. "What are you doing?" Sanji's voice was flat, the slightly hoarse tone coming across the space easily._

_"There is no way we are going to be able to contain ourselves to one twin bed shit cook, even I know that." Turning, Zoro sat on the edge of what would have been his bed, raising an eyebrow. "Am I right?"_

_"For once." Sanji walked over to the swordsman, placing his forearms on his shoulders and sighing. "I'm gonna say this once, so listen up moss for brains: If you want this, then show me. Prove to me this is more than just fucked up sex to you."_

Zoro grinned, a flash of determination in his eyes at the presentation of a new challenge. He grabbed the cook by the waist and turned, sending the other man flopping onto the joined beds on his back, blond locks fanning out in odd directions. The swordsman turned over on his stomach and shuffled up a bit so he was more on the mattress rather than hanging off the side. He hummed and looked down. "Oh, I can prove it, cook…"

Sanji blinked and his mouth twitched into a small smile. "Can you now?"

Zoro leaned over his cook, taking the sight of the other man lying next to him all in. "Hi," He said.

The blond chuckled softly but didn't respond when Zoro's lips pressed against his in an awfully soft kiss...an action he'd never associated with the moss head.

_Zoro's lips brushed over Sanji's as the hand not supporting him came up to the cook's head, thumb trailing across his cheek lightly. Fingers tangling in blond stands, the swordsman pressed forwards, deepening the kiss slightly, but still keeping it slow. The point here was to show Sanji he wanted him, not the sex, although that was definitely a plus._

_Sanji returned the slow movements, for the moment letting Zoro lead anyways as he wrapped his arms around the moss head's thick neck and pulling slightly._

_Tilting his head, Zoro opened his mouth just enough to nip at Sanji's lower lip, pulling it into his own mouth and sucking on it before letting go, his low moan mixing with the cook's. "Shitty swordsman," the words came out breathless as Sanji pulled away, looking up at him as best he could from the short distance._

"What's wrong, cook? Did you like it?" Zoro teased, smiling when Sanji scowled up at him and pressed his lips to the end of the cook's nose, feeling how cold it was after sitting outside in the just lower than mild temperature.

Sanji wrinkled his nose and made to come back with some snide, quippy remark when Zoro kissed his mouth again and began trailing down to under his jaw, pressing his mouth to where the cook's pulse throbbed. The swordsman smiled against his skin when he felt the blond's breath catch in his throat.

_Sanji swallowed against the swordsman's mouth, tilting his head to the side and exposing his neck to the other man. Zoro nipped at the pale flesh, moving with small bites and kisses towards the blond's ear._

_His free hand trailed down, his fingers running over the smooth flesh of the cook's neck, over the bare shoulder and down his arm to twine their fingers together._

_Planting a firm kiss against the base of the blond's earlobe, he whispered against the flesh. "How'm I doing so far?"_

Sanji was panting slightly. He'd always known that the swordsman had a soft side, but it'd never actually been put to use on him. This tenderness almost seemed too good to be true of Zoro and he was half expecting the moss head to suddenly break into laughter and say he didn't care much for Sanji at all. But that moment didn't come and the silence after Zoro's unanswered question was occupied by the marimo looking at him with, at first, a soft look that slowly but surely dilapidated into something akin to concern. "Cook?"

Sanji looked up at him and blinked dumbly.

"You didn't answer me, shit head," Zoro said, trying to play it off casually.

The cook shook his head and sighed, simply grabbing around the back of Zoro's head and pulling him in for another kiss.

_Zoro chuckled against the blond's mouth as their lips pressed against one another. What ever was going through Sanji's head, the swordsman wasn't sure, but given the cook's flustered responses, or well, lack of them actually; Zoro could only assume he hadn't been expecting this from him._

_But Zoro wanted to show this side of himself to the blond, if not him and usually Chopper, than who? His grip on Sanji's fingers tightened as he deepened the kiss, leaning over the other man in an attempt to press their bodies together wherever he could._

The cook hummed appreciatively as the heat of the other man blended in with his own. He noticed how Zoro wasn't grabbing or holding on to him with his insane strength as the green haired man broke away from his lips, breathing deeply against the cook's cheek and warming it with hot puffs of exhaled air. Zoro's touches were gentle and soft, almost painfully so. It was as if each action was filled with worship and appreciation for the other. The marimo reached up and ran the back of his hand lightly against the cook's cheek, leaving the blond stunned. He'd asked for Zoro to prove that he wanted him, but the change into an entirely new person had caught him by surprise. But he wasn't complaining.

Honestly, he wasn't.

_Zoro shifted himself, raising himself up on his knees, one on each side of the cook's thighs. He sat back on his heels and looked down to the blond, eyes lidded. Sanji's face was flushed, both eyes staring up at him as he searched the swordsman's face. "What is it cook?"_

_Leaning forwards, Zoro placed one simple kiss upon the pale forehead before bringing his hands to the sides of Sanji's chest, hands lightly pressing against the material of the green striped dress._

_"You." Sanji answered breathlessly, taking note of how light the swordsman's hands felt against his sides. "How can you be like this?"_

_"Like what?" Zoro raised an eyebrow, pulling back enough to see Sanji's face. "Isn't this what you wanted?" He frowned. _

"I didn't think you actually would be… That…"

"What, cook?" Zoro asked, smiling at the glow of red that had bled into a blush on the blond's cheeks. The cook swallowed.

"Nothing. It doesn't matter…"

Zoro narrowed his eyes in suspicion but said nothing more about it, pressing his lips to Sanji's cheek as he leant down and the cook leaned up, meeting him halfway and so that Zoro's roaming hands could touch him further.

_Zoro couldn't get over how close the fabric of Sanji's latest dress not only matched his haramaki, but felt like it. The light and dark green lines passed under his fingers smoothly as his hands wandered down the cook's sides, then back up, pulling the fabric up the strong muscles of the cook's legs easily._

_"You can't ask for something then get upset when I comply Sanji." The swordsman murmured against Sanji's outstretched neck. "Tell me what you want and we'll do it cook."_

_"Zoro…" The blond started, getting pleasantly cut off when the marimo kissed him briefly._

_"I mean it. You want me to prove that I want this…how else am I supposed to do that? Tell me what you want and I will show you how I feel."_

Sanji swallowed. "I want this… I want you, you shitty marimo…" He breathed, moving slightly from underneath the other man.

The swordsman smirked, putting his hands either side of the blond's head and pushing up so he crouched over the lean figure of the other. "I can do that." He grinned.

_Sanji reached up, splaying his hands across the swordsman's bare chest, one thumb running along the edge of the long jagged scar across his chest lightly. Zoro was full of surprises, that was for sure and the blond watched with an amused expression as Zoro's eye slid closed against the feel of the cook's hands._

_He could feel the rumble of the hum against his palms as the moss head leaned forwards again for a kiss as he shifted his weight once move to his knees, hands running down his sides for the umpteenth time that night. This reverence he was displaying, though so oddly out of character to Sanji, was mind blowingly welcome and the blond cook was pretty sure he could get used to this side of the stoic man._

_Fuck his being romantic. One of these days it might just get the better of him..._

The cook could feel himself getting aroused, the familiar sensation of a warmth in his stomach and a sudden surge of something in his blood and he grabbed at Zoro's shoulders, his palms resting on the swordsman's collarbones and his fingers pressing into the muscle where his back started as Zoro trailed down, pressing lazy and slow paced kisses in a path to the top of the dress the blond was still wearing. It was an almost perfect moment to say a certain three words when the marimo looked up to him with a smirk and lust blown pupils. But he didn't say a thing. And he certainly couldn't say that. He'd be lying to the man almost. Sanji didn't love Zoro. Not yet. He'd need more time, more talking and many things before he could say something like that and he was sure Zoro felt the same. But the urge to say it stayed and lingered for a while until the swordsman spoke.

"You gonna get undressed? It's a little awkward in this position…"

_The urge to speak rushed right out of him to be replaced with the urge to stick his heel in Zoro's one remaining eye and fling him across the room. Instead his clicked his tongue off the roof of his mouth and rolled his eyes. "Fucking neanderthal; way to ruin it."_

_"Oi!" The swordsman shot him a glare sitting all way way back at the cook sat up. "How is me asking you to take this off ruining it?"_

_"Never mind." Looking away, Sanji took a deep breath, then looked back to the other man who simply titled his head slightly in question. "Lie down."_

_Zoro did as asked wordlessly, watching as the cook stood and turned to him, running his hands down his sides in a bad attempt to smooth out the green fabric, which was stupid to begin with since he was just gonna take it off. "Sanji, I..." with a pause, the marimo bit at his lip. "Just take it off, okay. I want you tonight, not the damned dress."_

Sanji froze. "You… Don't want the dress..?" He looked confused, brow furrowed. "What? Why don't you want it? Was it a bad—?"

Zoro laughed softly and sat up. "There's nothing wrong with it. I like it. It's just… I don't…" He paused, shuffling when Sanji's gaze became expectant.

"You don't what, marimo?"Zoro looked down at the sheets. "I don't just like you in dresses… you know…"

_"It's not about the dress," he continued when Sanji refused to drop the glare he could feel being burnt into the top of his head. "I mean, yeah, they are hot as fuck, but it's you I want, not this." He looked up, motioning a hand at the cook. "Okay, well maybe this one is the exception. How in the hell did you find one that looked just like my haramaki anyways?"_

_Sanji frowned at that, moving to straddle the swordsman's lap, bringing his arms around Zoro's neck. Hands lightly fell to his hips, as if Zoro didn't dare touch the temperamental cook right now. "I'm not telling," he smirked. "It's really me you want and not the outfits?"_

_"Yes, you dumbass." The marimo picked at the fabric over the cook's hip. "Come on, off with this before I get pissed and rip it off and I really don't want to do that."_

"Heh…" Sanji huffed, "If you don't care about the dress so much then you won't care that I'm wearing boxers under this."

Zoro laughed. "Boxers? Really, cook?"

The blond lifted the bottom of the dress to reveal the very much there gray shorts that were a little tighter than they should have been, and he shrugged. "I couldn't find anything that matched with the colour…" He said.

The swordsman snorted and sat up fully, bending his knees to let the blond slide into his lap fully and placed his hands over the cook's own, helping him pull the material over his head and cast it aside. He hooked a hand around the back of the blond's neck and kissed him briefly, pulling away to laugh once more. "You're an idiot, cook."

_"Look who's talking cyclops moss."_

_"Oh, creative." Zoro rolled his eye, ignoring the snort from the cook in favor of pulling him close and leaning back again against the bed._

_Sanji came willingly, shifting himself so he was laying against the broad chest, the heat from his skin calming him in some ways and igniting his body in others. The swordsman seemed to be enjoying this just as much, letting a low groan escape him as the blond ground his hips down against the bulge in his pants._

_Sitting up, he ran his hands down the muscled frame till the cook came to the hem of the fabric. "I'm not the only one who needs to take clothes off you shitty bastard." _

Zoro smirked. "You wanna do it? Or shall I?"

Sanji's fingers pushing out the button and tugging down the zipper was the silent answer, but the cook gave no time for pulling the whole item off and his hand immediately delved into the swordsman's open slacks, palming at his clothed erection eagerly.

Zoro didn't even bother to stifle the noise that came out of his mouth, the deep moan catching him by surprise completely and Sanji chuckled softly, the marimo smiling up at him before groaning, tanned hands slipping off the cook's body and onto the bed, fisting up the sheets tightly.

_Leaning forwards, Sanji nipped at the swordsman's neck, feeling the rushing pulse under his mouth and tongue. He wanted to do this right tonight and not have it turn into another brutal war between them, not that those weren't fun, but the atmosphere had been calmer tonight and he wanted to keep it that way._

_"Zoro," he spoke against the tanned skin of the other man, hips grinding down against the swordsman's thighs as he pressed harder against the erect flesh in his hand. "Hands on me moss head."_

Zoro smiled and rolled, flipping them over so that he was on top and that the cook's hand slipped out of his trousers. He ran his hands over Sanji's chest, excitement thrumming in his veins when a finger brushed against one nipple and sent the cook into a tight hiss of pleasure. His digits continued traveling down until Sanji busted out laughing and Zoro froze. "What's so funny, shit cook?" he frowned, suddenly insecure of his actions.

The cook tried to calm his breathing, his cheeks aching from grinning. "N-not there… It tickles a—"

Zoro suddenly had a wicked smile. "It tickles, eh?" His fingers, still on the cook's ribs moved with light movements and he watched as Sanji laughed, wriggling and batting at Zoro's arms.

"Stop- stop it you… shitty mosshead!"

Zoro leaned down and kissed the blond's stomach, feeling the muscles twitch with being tickled and chuckled. He couldn't recall the last time foreplay had actually been fun to him. With previous flings and even with the cook it had always been a serious business; that it was strictly teasing and pleasure. But this, this was childish but incredibly fun. Hearing Sanji's laughter was entirely different to moans and cries but it was more than welcome. Zoro was thoroughly enjoying himself and so was the cook and that was all that mattered.

_The blond's laughter was contagious as well and Zoro found himself laughing into the cook's navel as thin fingers wrapped around his wrists in attempts to pull him away. "Stop!" The gasped plea was mixed with more laughter as the swordsman realized his breath must have been tickling the blond as well._

_Still moving his hands, feeling the cook squirm under him in failed attempts to remove his hands, Zoro left open mouthed kisses down the light trail of hair till he came to the hem of Sanji's boxers. "You're so weird Sanji."_

_"Wh...what? Are you not?" The words came out between fits of giggles, the blond looking up from where Zoro lay near his crotch._

_"I am." He smirked. "But I'm not telling you where."_

Sanji have a lopsided smile. "I'll figure it out, I'm sure."

Zoro quirked an eyebrow; that sure sounded like a challenge. He pressed his lips to the obvious tent in the cook's boxers, enjoying the blond's sudden moan of pleasure. He continued mouthing it, still tickling at the sensitive skin of Sanji's ribs and almost laughed at how the man wriggled and made the most peculiar sounds as he did so. He looked up to see Sanji's eyes completely hidden by his ruffled up hair, and all that was visible was his smile and flushed cheeks.

_The blond moved a leg, pressing against Zoro's own confined length and he let out a groan against the cook. Sanji's breath hitched at the same time the swordsman realized he had been so intent on Sanji that he had almost forgotten about what it was they were trying to do...almost._

_Reluctantly he moved his hands, deciding that removing the rest of their clothing was the better choice for now, he could always tickle the cook later now that he knew where. Standing he quickly removed the rest of the other man's clothing, tucking his thumbs under the elastic of the gray boxers and pulling them off and away easily._

_The content sigh that had left Sanji's mouth when he stopped tickling turned into a small yelp as his erection was exposed to the cool air, sitting up slightly to look at Zoro with wide eyes. It didn't last long, the panicked look as the swordsman returned to his previous position, tongue darting out to lick at the head as hands slid down strong thighs to rest against the bed._

Sanji writhed under the man for an entirely different reason that had nothing to do with tickling at all. Zoro's tongue flicked against his heated skin in a way that should have been illegal. He'd figured the swordsman would've been good with his tongue...he held a sword in his mouth and could enunciate words perfectly clear after all; but he wasn't expecting it to be this good. He tried to buck his hips up but Zoro held them down, much more gently than he had during their previous encounters. Sanji still had some bruises and tender spots but it looked like he wouldn't be getting any new additions tonight. He made a strange noise halfway between a choke and a cry when Zoro took him into his mouth, lips and tongue still moving firmly and confidently and the space was so warm that the cook wanted more. He needed more. He needed to feel that heat encircle him completely.

_Hands came up into short cropped hair as the swordsman's name escaped him. Zoro paused for a split second as he focused on the grip in his hair before continuing, pressing the flat of his tongue against the throbbing vein and moving farther down the cook's length with ease._

_The noises that fell from the blond were like music, despite the painful grip in is hair. Every small whimper and moan, exciting Zoro even further. "Hey Sanji," He should have known that talking would have been a huge mistake as the cook bucked his hips up, pulling tightly as the green hair, no doubt the vibrations of his words against the blond the cause._

_With a wince, the swordsman sighed through his nose and pulled away from the other man. "I was going to say to not do that."_

_"Then don't talk! Fuck your damned abilities! Just...fuck." Panting, the cook let his head fall back against the bed as Zoro chuckled and delved back onto the blond._

Zoro snickered at the blond and managed one more lick before Sanji told him to stop. The cook, face red and flustered, sat up and reached down to tug at the swordsman's trousers.

"'S not fair if you don't take yours off too…" He panted and Zoro stayed still in silent agreement, letting the blond push down the items of clothing (he'd taken the boxers too) and only shifted slightly when they reached his bent knees, moving to let them pool around his ankles and finally slip off.

_"Get my pants off the chair other there." Sanji flicked a hand behind them. "I brought..." He trailed off as Zoro raised an eyebrow and silently padded across the carpet to retrieve the bottle the cook was talking about._

_Walking back over, he settled against the other end of the bed, leaning over the cook's head for a kiss. "So you had this planned then?"_

_"Yes, shitty marimo," The blond nodded tilting his head back to look up at the other man. Zoro appeared upside down, but the cook knew it was just the angle, each muscle firm and defined, moving with rippling ease as the other man shifted on the sheets. "Stop talking okay?"_

_"Okay." With a grin, Zoro hopped fully up onto the bed and turned, laying flush against the cook once more, pulling him against his chest in a kiss._

The green haired man pulled away. "Quick question though."

Sanji cocked his head."What?"

"How d'you wanna do this?"

The cook paused then shrugged. "Uh, whatever you want, I guess…"

"Alright," The swordsman kissed him again, angling his head to deepen the kiss as he cracked open the bottle with a snap of the lid. He felt Sanji smile against his mouth.

_It was a bit difficult to slick his fingers with one hand, but Zoro managed, running the back of his hand down the cook's body, groaning into the kiss as the blond shifted, spreading his legs for Zoro without prompt or question._

_Sanji pulled away as he circled his entrance and the swordsman couldn't help but chuckle at him, even after their few times, the cook always acted like he had no idea what was coming, was kinda cute. Not that Zoro would tell Sanji that, the cook would kick his ass if he did. "You trust me right? Just relax cook; I haven't hurt you before have I?"_

_The blond snorted. "Have you seen those bruises?"_

_"I'm being serious Sanji." Biting at his lip, the lithe man shook his head. Satisfied, Zoro leaned forwards, capturing the blond's mouth in a kiss as he pressed the first finger inside the tight heat of the other man._

Sanji hissed uncomfortably, not used to the feeling after almost over a week without the other doing this. He grunted and shifted, trying not to move away from Zoro's hand despite how much his body wanted to. The swordsman ran his free hand up the cook's thigh softly, rubbing circles soothingly as he mumbled something under his breath, leaning over to whisper it in the blond's ear, but Sanji wasn't registering it as he tried to adjust.

_Zoro moved slowly, hovering over the cook, the top of his head against the bed as he spoke into Sanji's ear. It really didn't matter what he was saying as he knew Sanji wasn't listening to him. He waited for the cook to calm his breathing again, to relax his body back into the bed before he paused._

_"Ready?" The swordsman breathed the word against the cook's ear, picking up his head to kiss him once more as Zoro pressed a second finger in with the first. Sanji hissed again, body arcing up against him as the other man tried to fight with himself on whether he wanted to jerk away from the swordsman and thrust himself further against him._

Zoro parted from him to take a breath, slowly starting to move his fingers. "Calm down… Just relax…"

Sanji scowled between his panting as the swordsman's digits began to rub in circular motions, spreading the lubricant as much as he could, twisting his hand to make sure he reached all areas. He growled. "Easy for you to say… You're not the uhnn-!" He broke off as the fingers began to stretch him. "You're… You're not the one…" He panted. "With fingers up their ass… bastard…"

Zoro hummed, chuckling lightly and pressed a quick kiss to the blond's cheek. "I might try it someday… you make it look fun, shitty cook."

_"F-Fun?!" Sanji panted against Zoro's shoulder, taking a deep breath and swallowing. The initial sting was beginning to subside a bit, but he knew it wasn't over yet. The blond wouldn't ever admit it out loud, but he was quickly getting used to this more sentimental side of the rough and gruff swordsman._

_Besides the idea of this situation reversed, having Zoro under him just as flushed and blown with lust as he was now, small whimpers escaping him...Sanji let out a low groan, looking up to the other man through lidded eyes._

_Zoro's hair was matted against his forehead, the slight sheen of sweat visible as his one remaining dark eye searched his face affectionately. It was a weird emotion to see across the deadly man, and he didn't even realize he had wrapped his arms around the swordsman's neck till after he had done so. "Ready," he answered Zoro's unspoken question with a nod, pressing his mouth against the other man harshly._

Zoro had to tilt Sanji's head with his free hand to smoothen out the kiss as he withdrew his fingers. The blond moaned softly into the swordsman's mouth and shuddered at the loss; it was just beginning to feel good, damn it. Zoro opened his one good eye to see Sanji, eyelids tightly shut and jaw moving as he worked the kiss they had yet to break. He looked away to the side of him, spying the bottle. He moved his hand from Sanji's head, supporting his own body weight with the other as he patted his hand over the covers, fingers curling around and seizing the bottle. He brought it into himself and broke the kiss with the blond to undo the tipped it upside down, allowing the slippery liquid to seep onto his hand and reached down, covering himself in a slick coating and moaning at the friction and much needed attention before he aligned himself with the cook. He put his hand behind one of the blond's knees and lifted the long leg up to bend and hook over his shoulder. He leaned down over the lithe body beneath him and kissed the cook deeply, trying to convey everything in it. He was going to make the cook feel better than he ever had before. He was going to show him how much he cared, how much he needed this and needed him. Slowly, he began to press in.

_Sanji's eyes snapped open at the sudden pressure, grip tightening around Zoro's neck as one hand snagged at his hair. He bit down on the swordsman's lip, the action simply a reaction to the shift in stimulation and feeling.__The moss head paused at this, pulling his head back slightly. The cook was flushed and panting, the occasional swallow mixed in. "Sanji..." He leaned forwards to rest his forehead against the other, noses touching._

_Gods how Sanji wanted this. This was the answer to the weird feeling that had rested in the pit of his stomach the last couple weeks. To have the marimo's attention completely on him and his wants, his reactions, his needs. With another deep breath through his nose, he forced his body to relax, letting his head fall away from Zoro's as they both let out a low groan as he moved again. Pressing deeper into Sanji's willing and quivering heat._

The cook tipped his head backwards into the sheets of the pushed together beds, exposing his throat and Zoro took the opportunity to lace kisses down his windpipe and nibble at the skin as he held still a moment longer to let Sanji adjust. He was breathing harshly, ragged exhales exiting his nose until the cook pulled sharply on his hair with a cracked voice as he said. "M-move…"

Zoro nodded against the blond's throat, lifting his head up to see Sanji's face twisted in a mixture of discomfort and uncertain pleasure. The swordsman stroked at the cook's thigh gently from where it was hooked over his shoulder before rolling his hips slowly.

Sanji gasped, his hair sticking to his face with sweat and heat, damp and plastered to his skin. Zoro did it again, building up a slow, steady and intense pace that was making the cook pant brokenly for more.

_The leg on his shoulder tensed, pulling Zoro's chest forwards slightly. He got the hint to the movement, pulling farther away from the cook than he had been, snapping his hips forwards into the lithe form under him._

_Zoro couldn't be sure if the action, driving himself back into the burning heat of his lover, or the way Sanji arced his back off the messed sheets, pulled the groan from his throat, but he really didn't care either. The cook was settling into it, letting the pleasure override the rest as he body rolled with his own, falling into a rhythm that had them both panting for breath._

_It was unlike their other times together though. The pace was set, smooth and unrelenting, but the messages and emotions behind the actions were entirely different than before. There was more than a simple lust here, even if Zoro couldn't fully identify what it was yet._

_All he knew was that having Sanji under him, moaning, panting and whimpering, small pleas to move faster, to keep going making the swordsman's head spin and he was enjoying every moment of it._

"Oh fuck!" Sanji gasped as Zoro's hips snapped up, striking at his sweet spot and making him see white. This was the most intense experience of them all so far. They way the swordsman's body moved against his and into him. The hotness of their skin as it reached fever pitch. The sweat that moistened his forehead, the heat of Zoro's breath against his chest. It was all too much. He was hyper aware of everything. His nerves felt alight and his blood was boiling over. There was a warmth in his stomach that was coiling ever tighter and straining to break. His senses were in overdrive. He needed release but he desperately needed more. Any word that tried to escape him broke into pants and moans and fractured breaths. The heady smell of Zoro, the man's hips bumping into the skin of his legs. Zoro was in everything and, right now, everything was Zoro.

_(How the fuck am I supposed to top that...fuck.)_

_Sanji tightened around him, his entire body tensing, but not in a way that had Zoro thinking the other man was in pain. The low moans and broken attempts at speaking suggested anything but and he went for repeating his earlier thrust._

_He couldn't help the grin that spread across his face as the cook's voice rang out again with that same intense want and need. The swordsman was pretty sure he knew what was going on here now and adjusted himself and the cook slightly to keep up with the new angle, enjoying the wanton moans that fell unchecked from the cook's normally nasty mouth. Having the man speechless underneath him was slightly empowering to the moss head, but in an entirely different sense than it would have been if they had been fighting on the lawn deck of the Sunny._

_He moved his hand down Sanji's leg, feeling the powerful muscles jump and quiver at his touch, before running his hand across the sheets to the bottle once more. Not caring about a mess on the sheets, Zoro spilled some onto them, swiping his fingers through it, pulling up what he could before reaching for the cook's neglected length. The entire point of tonight was to prove to Sanji he wanted more than just sex from him and he was determined to do just that as he slid his lube slicked fingers up the side of the blond's heated flesh._

The cook hissed, trapped between the swordsman's hand and the need to push down further on the man's length. Zoro's fingers left trails of fire on Sanji's swollen flesh and, for a moment, he couldn't breathe as usually rough hands now slicked up jerked his length. The movement could have made the cook scream though, the marimo was working him out of time, each pull of his hand lagging behind each thrust of his hips and it gave Sanji no chance to be relieved from the tension that threatened to consume his body. It just built up on top of itself, stacking up and stacking up to an insurmountable pressure and he knew he had to cum. He had to let go right now or there would be nothing of him left. He cried out to Zoro as the green haired man kissed his chest. He couldn't hold on much longer.

_Sanji was right __there__, Zoro aware of it by nothing more than the way his body was shaking. The tension in his legs and body coiling around him, embracing him in a lust induced trance as the cook tried to focus on something, anything. His heart beat was erratic, matching his breathing and the bizarre movements he himself was making._

_This drove his own end closer to the brink. Sanji's entire body was his weapon and he had it broken and vulnerable before him. Only he was capable of either driving that wedge further, to expose more of the cook's inner thoughts or he could stop and most likely feel the wrath of the power that was held there._

_He pressed a kiss to the fluttering heart beat as short nails clawed at his back, trailing the only marks Zoro would willingly let be made there without question, the cook's sudden sharp gasp his only que._

"Zoro..!" Sanji gasped, voice breathless and scarcely there as he came undone, the tight knot in his stomach unraveling all onto the swordsman's hand. The green haired man strained, pushing in a few more times until the intense heat and tightness, amplified by the blunt nails drawing down his skin, tossed him far out over the edge without a hope of clinging on.

He groaned deeply, the noise thrumming through his chest and rattling the blond's bones to his core. He curled in on himself, forehead pressed firmly against the pale chest beneath him, panting to try and regain some control after the way he'd given himself to Sanji entirely. His limbs ached dully and he vaguely acknowledged the cook's leg slipping from his shoulder to the sheets as he lay down on top of the man, with his eyes closed. He felt Sanji's hand next to his and took it, fingers lacing and holding on tight as he tried to come down from his high.

_Zoro's weight was welcome, blanketing him in some sort of false minded protection as he gripped back as hard on Zoro's fingers as the swordsman was doing to him. His breaths were shallow and weak from the other man's weight, but he didn't care right now; his post coital high still fogging his mind greatly._

_With his free hand, Sanji ran it up over the rest of the swordsman's back, just feeling the warmth and unmarred skin before sliding his fingers into sweat slicked hair and kneading softly. He felt the hum from the swordsman against his chest as the other man picked his head up, slowly opening his eye to look at him._

_"You're beautiful..." the marimo trailed off as he leaned up for a kiss. Sanji pulled his head back, glaring at him, pulling lightly as his hair for the comment. Zoro squinted against it and sighed. "Not like that; as a person. Your mind and soul Sanji. Who you are."_

Sanji's face visibly softened and his grip on Zoro's hair went slack. He huffed. "Yeah, you're not that bad either for a marimo…" He wriggled slightly. "Hey, get off. Come on…" He tapped the swordsman lightly upside the head. "I can't feel my legs."

Zoro chuckled and sat up, pulling out. The cook made a strained sound, the pressure there suddenly gone leaving a sticky sensation of what was, no doubt, lubricant and the swordsman's release. The green haired man pushed over to lay at Sanji's side, refusing to let go of the cook's hand.

They were silent a while until the heat that had oppressed them both finally vanished and turned their skin to goosebumps. Softly, Zoro spoke. "Did I prove it?"

"Prove what?" Sanji murmured, his throat was raw and he wanted a smoke but his jacket was in the bathroom and he wasn't up for moving right now after that. He wasn't even sure he could.

Zoro turned his head, one eye tired and worn but content. "That it wasn't just a casual fuck…?"

Sanji coughed a laugh and looked at the marimo. His fringe flopped into his face but Zoro's free hand was already there, brushing it aside. The cook smiled. "Yeah… You proved it alright."

Zoro squeezed the blond's hand. "Good…"

"Good?"

Zoro rolled onto his side and pressed his lips in a kiss to Sanji's. When he pulled away he was smirking. "I like you, cook."


End file.
